


Mittens and the Potion

by Orca478



Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity messed up, Boscha is a bitch, But is really Boscha's fault, But they are not horrible and do have some heart, Don't worry, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Emira Blight is great, Emira gives them until Amity snaps back, F/F, Hooty - Freeform, Hooty's revenge on Boscha, Like she is the cause of all of this, Luminity, Luminity is endgame, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mistake, REVENGE !, SHE WILL GET WHAT SHE DESERVES, Skara is good, The Blight parents are actually ok in this, They are not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: When Boscha sees Luz and Amity, and that the latter is clearly in love with her, she takes matters to her own hands. She gets an illegal love potion, and makes Amity drink it. Amity is now "in love" with Boscha and Luz is left heartbroken.Lucky for her, Eda, Willow, Gus, Edric, and Emira help her get back on her feet, and soon Luz is back on her feet, and since no one is pinning her now, Emira asks her out.But then Amity manages to break out of the potion, and sees all of the things "she has done" and how the true love of her live is now with her sister.Is it too late for her to fix the damage Boscha did ?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Skara/ Edric Blight
Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903930
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	1. The Potion and the Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So while writing "Magic after the War" I came up with this short story. Basically Boscha will drug Amity into loving her, and breaking Luz' heart. (At this point they both have crushes on each other but they haven't confessed) 
> 
> But Luz won't be alone, as her other friends help her get threw it, and then Emira asks her out, and she gets in a relationship. 
> 
> This is more of Amity angst than Luz, when she realizes what happened and who she lost. 
> 
> Luminity is endgame, don't worry, but Amity will have to make up a lot of things for it to happen, and will she have to fight her sister ?
> 
> Also, Ed and Em are younger in this story, but they are still older than Amity.

Everyone at Hexide knew about Amity and Luz crushing in each other. 

For most, they liked them being together. 

But Boscha didn't want that. Oh no she didn't.

Amity had been her friend for years, Boscha has chased her for years ! and then this human shows up and she thinks that she can just get what should be hers ! 

Boscha is not standing for that. 

She has tried everything. Mocking the human, showing how weak she is, but for some reason that only gets Amity to hate her more, and love Luz more. 

Boscha is running out options.

But desperate times call for desperate options, that's what her mother says. 

So she is taking a risk.

When she came to school that day, she has something that will make things alright again.

A love potion.

They say love options are not like you think, that they will make the person you love suffer. But with Boscha, Amity will feel nothing but happiness. 

"And that's how Eda and I escaped that giant worm monster on sunday." Luz told her proudly. 

"Hahaha, you two do get in some crazy adventures." Amity told her. 

"Yeah." 

They were both blushing at each other. 

"So, I have to get to class....." 

"Yeah...me too." 

"But you know, we could hang out later." 

"Yeah we can." 

"Great, see you Amity !" 

"See you Luz !" 

Amity watched Luz run. 

"God I wish I could tell you how much I love you." 

"Ehem." 

Amity turned around and saw....

"Boscha." 

"Hello Amity." 

"What do you want ?" 

"You know, I have been feeling bad lately, I have really messed things up lately." 

Of course she has. Boscha was kicked out of the Grudgby team when her gang refused to continue being bullies. She got in a disagreement, and they all voted to kick her out. Now not only is Skara the captain, without Boscha Willow decided to give it a try. Loosing the one thing she is really good at must have make her wake up.

"A bit late for that, don't you think ?" 

"I know, but hey, better late than never right ?" 

Well, she's right on that. 

"So you want to make amends ?" 

"I do." 

"That means with Luz and Willow, not me." 

"I'll say sorry to those two." 

"And you will never bother them again ?" 

"Not in my life time." 

Well....if they gave her a chance, maybe Amity should give Boscha one. For all she knows maybe she was forced to be a jerk like her.

"Fine, but one mistake and you're done." 

I promise I won't mess up." 

"Good. Now I most get to class." 

"Yeah." 

Amity walked away, but then she called her again. 

"Hey Amity !" 

"What ?" 

"You dropped your thermos." 

"Oh." 

She gave her her thermos.

"Thanks." 

Amity went to class, drinking some water.

She has no idea what she just drank. 

"So what should we do today dear sister ?" Edric asked. 

"I don't know dear brother ?" Emira answered. 

"Should we find some innocent victim ?" Edric said. 

"Yeah, maybe tease Mittens about her crush on.......Luz !" 

"Yeah, that could be, we can..." 

"No, Edric look !" 

He turned around and saw their human friend running and crying to her mentor. 

"What the hell is wrong with her ?" 

"I don't know, maybe we should as Mittens ?" 

"Don't." 

They turned around and saw Willow. 

"What ?" 

"Amity is the cause of this, she did this." 

"What ?" 

"Just look." Willow said, and boy have they never seen her so mad.

Edric and Emira turned and......

"WHAT THE HELL !" Emira yelled. 

Amity was kissing Boscha in the middle of the hallway !

"WHAT !" 

"She played with Luz's feelings ! she never changed !" Willow yelled. 

To Edric and Emira, there is something fishy going on here. Until now, their sister was madly in love with Luz, but now.....

"Ed, cancel the plans today. We need to make sure our friend is ok." 

"I got you sis." 

When Luz came home crying. Eda saw red. 

Her student, her kid got heartbroken by the girl that clearly loved her, but it turns out that she was just playing with her. 

Both King and Hooty are yelling revenge plots, and to be honest she has no objection. That Blight will burn for what she did. 

But for now, she has to leave the revenge to the demons. She has a kid that desperately needs some comfort. 

"I am so sorry Luz." 

"What did I do wrong Eda ? I was so nice to her, I thought that we.....the dance....just why ! What did I mess up ?" 

"No no. Listen to me kid, you did NOTHING wrong. That girl played you, she played everyone in her act on turning into a new leaf, and you know what. Is good that you two actually didn't get together, because you would have been with a person that didn't deserve you. There is someone out there for you Luz, just be patient and you will find him or her." 

Luz hugged her tighter.

"Hoot, hoot, Luz's friends are here, and not the bitch." Hooty said. 

Good, maybe seeing actual friends will help her. 

"Let them in Hooty." Eda told him.

Willow, Gus, and the twins entered the room. 

"Luz !" Willow yelled.

Luz got off Eda and hugged Willow. 

"I am so sorry Luz, I should have known Amity hadn't changed like she said she did. I should have tried protecting you, I am dine giving her chances." 

"Willow is ok, she is your best friend." 

"No. YOU are my best friend, and best friends stick together." 

"Yeah, we are a trio !" Gus yelled while he joined the hug.

"Luz, we are really out of words." Edric said. 

"We really have no idea what got into Amity, but if we knew we would have told you." Emira said. She called Amity by her name, not Mittens, it means she is pissed. 

"Thanks guys, I guess is what to good to be true. I mean who would like to be with a weirdo like me ?" 

"No no no, don't you dare to say that." Emira said whole she hugged Luz. "You are a cutie and honestly, this is Amity's mistake. She had a great thing with you and letted it go for Boscha. Having you as a girlfriend will be something that anyone should be honored by." 

"We are going to help you get threw this Luz. Emira is right, there is someone much better waiting for you." 

"Like you always say kid, we will do this together." Eda told her. 

"Right, together. Thanks everyone." 

If Amity and Boscha thought the school would support them, they were dead wrong.

Most found their actions disgusting, specially with how Amity apparently played with her feelings. Honestly she is still surprised with the support that she got.

When she woke up, Skara called her. Telling her that she saw the news and that she was horrified by how she was played. She told her that they have banned Amity and Boscha from the Grudgby games and that she is still welcomed to come, and that if she needs a friend, she can count on her.

The problem was, she was going with Amity, as Willow and Gus are busy today.

But her issue was resolved when Emira called. She told her that she and Edric tried getting the truth out of Amity....but she said things that its better if she doesn't hear them." 

"We are giving her the cold treatment cutie, she took it too far this time." 

"It's fine Em, don¡t ignore your own sister." 

"Nah, she hurt our friend, we are loyal ones." 

"Hehe, thanks, I wished she hadn't ditch me for the Grudgby match though, I really wanted to go but now I have no one to go with." 

"Why didn't you say that earlier, I can go with you if you want." 

"Really !" 

"I got nothing to do today as Ed is with friends. Besides I can get to actually meet you without Amity being around." 

"You are not messing with me right ? You would actually go with me." 

"You have been messed up with enough. Tell me the time you want me to go there and we can go." 

It wasn't how she imagined it, but she did have a good time with Emira that day.

In school they gave her comforting looks, like everyone pitted her, but only wanted to offer their support. Principal Bump even called her and said that heart break is a harsh thing, and that if she wants to go home for some days, she can. 

Part of her wants too. Eda's presence is a comfort she really needs. Her mentor understood her better than anyone. But she needs to fight this, she can't let this get in the way of being a witch.

For her sake she dropped out of Abomination, she didn't want to even see Amity. In Potions she did have to see Boscha, but the class supported her. 

Lunch was going to be hard, because she was sure they were going to be there but...

"Where do you 3 think are going ?" Emira asked. 

"Eh, to lunch." 

"Yeah, but that place will bring you pain Cutie and I can't have that. You come with me and I'll take you to our place, and tell me what you want and I can bring it to you." 

"Wow....thanks." 

"Don't even mention it." 

For the following weeks it was like that. She still cried when she saw Amity and Boscha together, specially when the latter gave her the victory look.

But every single time, someone would show up to offer some comfort.

She stopped crying in bed thanks to Eda, King, and Hooty's efforts. They agreed that revenge could wait until she was smiling and laughing again. 

In school she also got more conformable. Someone always stood there with her, and spared her the pain from seeing Amity with Boscha. 

Emira in particular was extremely helpful. At first Luz thought she was doing it to make up for her sister, but she just responded that she does it because she wants to. 

And then, Luz got better and better. She is not perfect, as for now only one Blight girl could make that. But she is a lot better, and if she has to stay like this, so be it. 

"I'm asking her out." 

Edric looked at his sister. 

"You are asking Luz out ?" 

"Yep." 

Emira did have a crush on Luz for some time. But she gladly stepped out so that her sister, who really wanted her could take her. Now knowing that Amity is a screw up, she can go for it. 

"That's great Em. Show her that we are not like Mittens." 

Edric speaks to Amity, but barely, Emira is still not mouthing a word to her. 

Even their parents were not happy with the news, but not because she played Luz, but because how their family took bad rep for that stunt. Besides Luz being the Owl Lady's trainee had actually made them respect her. To the point they are fine with her asking her out. 

Amity didn't care about any of that. She just said that as long as she had Boscha she is fine.

That did make Edric a bit suspicious...could it be ? 

"Well, I am off in my noble quest, bye brother." 

"Bye sis, good luck." 

"You...you want to go out with me !" Luz asked surprised. 

"Sure. I don't call you Cutie for nothing. I mean look at you, and you are so funny and interesting. I know my sister didn't leave the best impression but if you allow me, I would like to change that." 

Luz was shocked.

No one had asked her out before. But seeing how nice Emira has been threw this ordeal. 

She can give it a try, besides Emira is really beautiful. 

"Sure, let's do it !" 

"Great, so should we get going ?" 

"Let's go !" 

Skara walked around the hallways to go to practice, but then.....

"What is that ?" 

Boscha's locker had just spitten out a strange bottle. 

Skara rolled her eyes and went to pick it up to throw it away, but then.....

"Wait, what the hell is this anyway ?" 

She checked the label and. 

"OH GOD." 

That's why Amity suddenly loved her and not Luz. Because it wasn't her own choice ! 

Boscha used a love potion (something extremely illegal) on Amity ! 

She quickly put it on her back pack and went to practice. Willow is there, and she can help her sort this thing out.

Because Boscha might have forgotten that all she did, was set Amity for a path of suffering.


	2. A Horrifying Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Edric manage to make Amity snap out of the potion, for her to come to the horrifying realization of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is not cannon to Agony of a Witch and Young Blood, Old Souls. Eda still has her magic.

Willow looked at her scroll happily.

Emira asked Luz out, the older Blight girl has been so nice and helpful to her best friend, that she has no doubt that she won't break her heart like her ex best friend did. 

Luz is happier everyday, she hopes she can get her best friend back soon. 

"Willow !" 

She turned to Skara. 

"Hey Skara, I am almost ready for practice just...." 

"No no no, is not that. Listen, I know you hate talking or even mentioning Amity...." 

"Please Skara, let's not talk about her." 

"I am afraid we have to. Remember how sudden did she went so love struck on Boscha ?" 

"Yeah. that disgusting traitor she...." 

"You see." Skara got something out of her back pack. "The thing is, it wasn't Amity's choice at all." 

Willow grabbed the bottle and gasped.

"A love potion !" 

"Yeah, and guess where I found it. Boscha's locker." 

That is when realization hit her. 

"Boscha's.....locker." 

"Yeah, and as we know, two work you need to put the hair of the person that you want to use it on, and look at the hair in the bottle." 

Willow saw the unique aquamarine hair. 

Oh no.

It all makes way more sense on why Amity suddenly abandoned Luz for Boscha.....she had no choice on the matter.

Boscha used a love potion on her ! Amity didn't play with Luz like they were thinking, she got drugged to be in love with Boscha. 

But why ! There were rumors that Boscha had a crush on Amity, and that that was the reason she was so mean to Luz. But if she loved her, why in the world would she use a love potion ! They all know that love potions do way more harm than good to the person that was applied to them, but she never knew if it was physical.....or emotional ! and that's what's about to happen. Someone would have found out, and Amity can be cured, but she is in for a world on shock when she learns all what happened, specially the fact the true love of her life is dating her own sister. 

Boscha completely screwed Amity over. It's impressive how she now feels so sorry and worried for a person she just despised. Nothing is Amity's fault, but she still has to pay the consequences. Because even if she is not to blame, there is no doubt Luz is hurt, and there is also the fact of Emira.

But one problem at the time. Her friend was truly changing and got drugged into being her old self, they have to get her back. 

Her hate on Boscha just increased somehow. That girl has no shame, she just ruined her life with this stunt. 

"After practice, her older brother is still in school, we need to get Edric !" 

"Edric Blight !" Skara blushed. "You want me to talk to one of the most handsome boys in hexide !" 

Well there is no denying that, even if she did prefer certain small illusion boy. 

"That's his sister. He deserves to know so we can help her." 

"Ok, you are right, but what about Emira ?" 

"See, that might be a problem when Amity is freed." 

"Why ?" 

"Emira asked Luz out, and she said yes." 

"Oh." 

"Edric wait !" 

Edric turned around to see Willow and Skara running towards him. He put down his scroll, he wanted to see how his twin is doing with Luz, when the girls called him.

"Hey girls, what can I do for you ?" 

"We have a problem with Amity." 

"Oh dear, what did Mittens do now ?" 

"No, that's the point, she hasn't done ANYTHING." 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"Look at this." 

Edric grabbed the bottle and immediately realized it was a love potion, and the aquamarine hair......wait a dam second ! 

"That's my sister's hair, where did you get this !" 

"Boscha's locker." 

Of course....it made sense now ! Mittens didn't want to break Luz's heart, she still loves her but she was drugged. 

Wait a sec.....his little sister was just DRUGGED ! OH BOSCHA IS GOING DOWN. 

"I see. So all this time Mittens was truly not herself." 

Oh wait until Em hears about this. Although that is going to be a great problem later. 

But first, Mittens is making up with someone that she doesn't love, that won't last.

"Ok, I think you know this is going to be a problem later, but for now, we need to free her. Do you know someone that can make an antidote for a love potion ?" 

"I know certain Owl Lady that can." 

"What a peaceful moment I am having today......wait I just jinxed it, something will happen in 3,2,1." 

"Hoot, some friends just arrived !" Hooty said. 

Eda turned around and saw Willow and Edric enter. 

"Oh hello. Luz is not back from her date with your sister, but you are welcome to wait." 

"That's fine, we need you Eda." 

"Me ?" 

"Yeah, you see Amity...." 

"Don't say that name or else !" Eda tried to warning.

"WHO DARES TO MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE, WHOEVER DID IT WILL FACE MY FURY." King yelled. 

"HOOT HOOT, IS THE MEAN GIRL HERE, I WILL KILL HER !" HOOT !" 

"WE WILL PAINT THE WALLS IN HER BLOOD, AND THEN WE WILL CELEBRATE IN...." 

"Nap time." Eda said, before making both demons fall asleep. 

"Now that that's over. What about that girl ? I don't have the best opinion of her after what she did to my child but...." 

"That's just did, she did nothing." 

"What ?" 

Willow handed her the love potion.

"Oh....oh man. Well this....changes things." 

"I know there are going to be complications. Specially with my sister loving the girl that my other sister is dating, but she deserves to have consent on who is she dating." 

"Of course she does. This literally changes everything we thought of the girl. She turned from the bully to the victim. The victim of a crime nonetheless, and I am a criminal. Even I wouldn't go even close to this level." 

"So you will make her the cure ?" 

"Sure. Give me 20 minutes. Mix it with water when you give it to her so she doesn't grow suspicious on what you are about to give her. Also the taste is awful." 

"Thanks. Now we just need to figure out how to tell Luz and Em, as well as Mittens when she gets free." 

"Leave Luz to me, she's my kid and I am taking care of her. You focus on your sisters." 

"And that's why I had to leave my world." 

"Wow, Amity told us you didn't have it easy, but wow." 

"Yeah. I am glad Eda got my mom to let me stay here. I just have to visit her frequently and that's it." 

"I'm glad you get to stay Luz." 

"Me too." 

Emira suddenly felt someone was texting her constantly. 

"Who could it be ?" 

It was Edric. 

"You need to come home, as fast as you can !" 

"Luz, I am afraid we need to end this date now, Edric needs me." 

"What ! Eda just wrote me that she needs me home too, weird." 

"Well, at least let me escort you home my lady." 

"Why thank you." 

"A LOVE POTION !" Emira yelled. 

"Eda confirmed it. Boscha set a love potion on Mittens." 

"Oh that three eyed bitch is done for. I'll get my hands on her and...." 

"Em, we will make sure Boscha is dealt with. But we need to give Mittens the antidote so she can at least be herself." 

"Sure sure, Mittens comes first." 

"You called her Mittens, You are not mad at her anymore." 

"I am not going to be mad for something that she didn't want to do. I am concerned that for months now someone has been kissing her without her consent !" 

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with you and Luz ?" 

"We will deal with that later, but for now we need to give out sister her freedom back." 

They run to her room.

"Hey Mittens." 

"Ed, Em, you guys are talking to me again !" 

"Yep. We couldn't stay mad at you forever baby sister." 

"And you guys will aprove of Boscha, I mean I don't get why the school suddenly hates her, she is so pretty and smart and...." 

"Yeah yeah, Boscha is great, but before you speak to us about your wonderful girlfriend, you should take some water." 

Amity looked at the glass. 

"Well, I do feel a bit thirsty. Thanks." 

Amity drank the water and then.....

"What the hell ?" 

She ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"So all this time Amity wasn't herself ?" 

"No kiddo, Boscha forced her to act like that. She never wanted to break your heart." 

Luz felt relive, that Amity never meant any of it ! but then she felt worried. She is going out with Emira now, and she's great and so pretty, but she still has feelings for Amity. 

"Oh god. But that means I am now going to break her heart ! or Emira's ! Eda what do I do !" 

"This is why love potions are forbidden. Now kid, you have to pick one of them. I'm sure Emira will understand if you still want Amity, after all this is not her fault and you did crush on her for a long time. But if you now like Emira more, then Amity will have to understand, you two were never official, and her actions, while involuntary, hurt you a lot. This will sound weird coming from me, but listen to your heart." 

Luz listened, and it has no idea what to do now." 

Amity threw up for 30 minutes. Eda said that the potion had to come out. Since it took so much for them to figure out, she would throw up a lot. 

Finally, she flushed the toilet. 

"Mittens ?" 

"Ed, Em, what did you do ' Why is my stomach hurting me so much ?" 

"We will tell you later, but answer this, your thoughts on Boscha, now !" 

"Boscha ? She's a bully that I had to stand for so long. I am glad Mom and Dad actually approved of Luz, she is so much better as a friend and...." 

"MITTENS !" 

Both her siblings crushed her in a hug.

"You're fine, you're back !" 

"What ? Where did I go, and......why can't I remember how I got to the house, and how did the school day ended. All I remember is Boscha saying she wants to make amends, so maybe she is not that bad.....what am I missing." 

"Mittens, that was months ago." 

"WHAT !" 

"This...is not going to be easy. But that day, Boscha did something horrible, she used a love potion on you." 

"A........love potion !" 

"We are so sorry we didn't see it sooner, we would have acted faster but....." 

"Wait. So I spent months pinning Boscha !" 

"The entire school thinks you are dating." 

"WHAT !" 

Amity had to throw up again. 

"Wait, does Luz......oh god !" 

It hit her.

Boscha didn't just kiss her without her consent. She made her hurt the true love of her life.

"Luz...was broken for a long time." 

"By me......I broke the one that I love." 

Amity started shaking, she was having a panic attack.

"That was Boscha." Ed tried to calm her. "It was not your fault." 

"But I...I fell in her trap.....I was so stupid.....I trusted her and look what happened.....and it...it was still me.....my face.....my words. Oh god.....what have I done !" 

"Mittens you did nothing ok ? this is not your fault." 

"But Luz won't see it that way, or Willow, or the others. I told them I was changing and look what I did." 

"You had np choice, Boscha drugged you." 

"BUT THEY SAW ME DOING IT. SHE SAW ME DOING IT ! DON'T YOU GET IT, I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE !" 

Amity started hyperventilating, so her siblings held her in a hug.

"It's ok Mittens, you.....you are going to be ok." 

Amity lost it, she began crying hard. 

Em looked at Ed, if she reacted like this.....how will she react to the fact that she and Luz are dating.

They can worry about that later, for now they need to comfort their little sister.


	3. Consequences of a Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects the love potion had. There is a reason why they are illegal.

Amity didn't go to school for the rest of the week. 

The potion Boscha chose had strong physical consequences, she had to call it sick. 

Speaking of Boscha. She constantly got texts from her, calling her babe, and cutie, and other disgusting names that make her more sick. Well not the names themselves , but the fact that Boscha is calling them. 

She wants to throw up, and she is throwing up a lot. That bitch drugged her, and she is going to get it. 

She has considered texting Luz, but she can't bring herself to call her. After what she did, after how much she hurt her. Disgusting, she doesn't deserve to even be in front of Luz. 

Em told her that Luz understands that it wasn't really her, and that she is just angry at Boscha. 

"What happened between you two ?" 

"What ?" 

"You and Luz, you are speaking to her a lot." 

"We just became close friends Mittens, don't worry." 

Amity wants to, but she has a feeling.

Could it be that Luz forgot her for her sister ? 

Amity couldn't think straight. She deleted every single post she made with Boscha on the time she was poisoned, and she blocked her.

She wonders of she got the clue that she found out, but honestly, she couldn't care less for Boscha right now.

All she cares, is how to fix this. 

"You have to tell her Em." 

"I know Ed I know." 

She and Luz were still going out, but with recent revelations they don't know if its as close friends, or girlfriends. 

Em won't deny she has a crush on her, so that's why she decided to try it out. But she can tell that her sister has much more than a crush on Luz. She can also tell that Luz still has feelings for Amity. Honestly, part of her still ships them together. If Luz is meant to be with Amity she's cool with it, but if they decide to go forward with this, she will have to make sure her sister understands. 

Although is there one thing that they know for sure, they are very close friends. They can still hang out, and she wants to make sure Luz is ok. 

"Besides maybe Luz might have a message to Mittens, all I know is that she doesn't want to see her face to face for a while." 

"Yeah, and you two are friends no matter what. Alright, have fun." 

"I will, take care of Mittens." 

Ed entered his little sister's room. 

"Hey Mittens." 

"Hey." 

"How are you feeling ?" 

"Like shit.." 

"Yeah, Eda said that would be a side effect." 

"Not that. Shit for everything I did." 

"Mittens, it was NOT you fault. Boscha drugged you, you had no control of your life." 

"But I fell for it. She wouldn't have given me the potion if I wasn't so stupid !" 

"She tricked you." 

"And I was the stupid one that fell for it ! Now look at me ! I am a mess and a fucking...." 

"Don't say that Mittens, everything will turn out ok." 

I hope. He thought. 

Monday came in, and Amity had to go back to school. 

That's when she noticed all of the glares. Was Boscha really this desperate. 

She held her books close, she couldn't handle the glares. 

The only relief she had, Luz is not here. Em told her she got hurt in another adventure with Eda and her mentor refused to let her come until she healed. 

Suddenly, she felt arms around her.

"Hey Babe." 

Oh god no.

Boscha. 

"I was so worried, you didn't answer my texts, you deleted all our pictures, and you even blocked me ! But I am smart, it was probably your stupid siblings right ?" 

.....

"Oh you are in the grumps today. Don't worry, I can fix it with a little kiss and...." 

BAM !" 

Amity punched Boscha in the face. She was red of fury. Everyone turned around to see them.

"YOU !" 

"Amity babe what is...." 

"YOU USED A LOVE POTION ON ME !" 

Gaps were heard around the hallway, some even shouting things like, it all makes sense now ! or, what the fuck is wrong with Boscha !

"Babe, whatever your siblings told you it's not true, or was it Luz, you can't trust her !" 

"STOP FUCKING LYING. I HAVE THE BOTTLE WITH ME, AND WITH MY HAIR !" 

With that Amity got the bottle out of her back pack, and showed it around. 

The gaps incremented. 

In the inside Boscha panicked.

No no no no. How did she found out, who did she even break free of it ! I got the most powerful one on the market ! her mind screamed. 

Why ! it was all going perfectly. Amity and her were happy, and Luz wasn't a bother anymore. Hell they are saying she is going out with Emira Blight of all people. But she could care less of who the human dated, as long as Amity was hers.

Why did this happen, why couldn't it stay like this ! 

"Amity I...." 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ! YOU THINK THAT A POTION WOULD MAKE ME REALLY FALL IN LOVE. YOU BASICALLY DRUGGED ME !" 

"But we were happy ! if you let me show you the pictures I can..." 

"HAPPY ! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON. I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PAST MONTHS. BUT THE WORST IS, YOU KISSED ME, YOU TOUCHED ME, YOU DID ALL OF THIS THINGS WITHOUT MY FUCKING CONSENT ! I DIDN'T WANT TO OF THOSE THINGS !" 

"Amity please listen, I had to get you back, that human was poisoning you and..." Boscha has to explain to her. Why she had to, all she wanted was Amity to be happy with her ! the person that loves her more than anything. 

"YOU POISONED ME, NOT LUZ ! I.....I FUCKING BROKE THE HEART OF THE PERSON I LOVE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING. HEAR MY WORDS BOSCHA, I LOVE LUZ NOCEDA, I AM IN LOVE WITH HER ! YOU ? I FUCKING HATE YOU ! AND I WILL PRESS CHARGES FOR THIS ! NEVER GET CLOSE TO ME AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN !" 

With that Amity broke down crying on the floor.

The glares towards her stopped, as everyone realized all of this time she had no idea what she was doing. She is the victim of a horrible crime. 

The glares at Boscha, they didn't stop, they just incremented. 

Boscha didn't care, she had to get Amity back. 

But before she could comfort her, Willow of all people stood face to face with her. 

"Leave her alone !" 

"Out of my way half a witch !" 

"No ! what you just did to Amity, you did something horrible, something inexcusable. You took away her free will for months !" 

"It was to show her true love !" 

"No, it was so you could get your selfish desire, but like they say, love potions ALWAYS back fire. And you deserve it, you deserve everything that is coming to you, but Amity ? she is going to suffer for something she never did." 

Boscha wanted to punch that ugly face of hers but....... 

"Boscha to my office NOW, I let you get away with many things, but this, this is something that can't be ignored, and no amount of money will save you." Principal Bump said. 

Boscha had no choice but to follow him. Her crime was caught, and everyone knows it.

Now she has to fight to get back to Amity, before its too late. Once a person is cured of a love potion, he or she can't be infected again.

And deep in her mind, she knows that she lost her chance. 

But if she can't have her......no one can. 

"So you prefer that runty human that has done nothing good in her life than me, fine ? I guess Blights have something for humans." 

Amity looked at her. 

"Guess what Amity, Luz is dating someone else, and it's your own sister." 

With that Boscha went away, to deal with the deep shit that she got her self. 

She still thinks she was right to do what she did. Because no one will love Amity like she does, and now that the human is with her sister, then no one will love her again. 

Willow watched Boscha go with anger. 

She had to fight until the end, and screw everyone up when she fell. 

She hopes that she gets arrested for this crime, no doubt she will get expelled from Hexide, as saving face from the Emperor is way more important than money. 

She turned to Amity. 

"Hey are you al...." 

"Is it true ?" 

"What ?" 

"Are Luz and my sister really together ?" 

"Well. I won't lie, they have gone in some dates. But they are still figuring out if they are just very close friends, or more. Emira was really helpful to Luz when you were poisoned so...." 

"Of course she was. Em can tease a lot, but she truly has a heart of gold. Turned out better than me." 

"Don't say that, none of this is your fault." Willow told her gently. 

"I was the stupid one that believed Boscha wanted to make amends. I know how her family works, they are scammers that will do anything to get everything their way. I was so fucking stupid to believe that she wanted to make amends." 

"Well. All I know from Boscha is the bullying that she loved to give me." 

"I'm sorry for letting her do that, I am sorry for everything." 

"Don't worry. That's in the past, you are trying to do better and actually doing it." 

"But I did it too late. I lost the one I loved. Hell I can't even be mad at Luz or Em, Luz probably thought that I was playing with her and decided to find someone else and in the process of helping her, Em asked her out." Amity started crying again. "I can't say she betrayed me, if anything I am grateful that she helped her get threw this. I really messed up." 

Amity wanted to cry again, but she got a text from her sister. 

"We need to talk." 

Amity slowly made her way to Emira's room.

"Em, it's me." 

"Come in Mittens." 

Amity sighted and entered. 

"So you found out. About me and Luz ?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good." 

"Look Em, I....I can't say I am happy, but I am grateful that you are helping her and if you two are happy together......well I am not like Boscha, I will respect it." 

"We are happy Mittens.....as friends." 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Our thing, we were figuring out what we were. But today we realized that we aren't really looking at each other on more than a crush or fling. We realized that all what we want to be is the best of friends." 

Amity looked at her.

"Besides. Luz's heart has an owner for now, and in some way, it's you." 

"Me !" 

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that she is over what happened. She is still hurting." 

"I know, and I will do anything to make up for it." 

"Good. Because you are going Friday afternoon, after she is healed from her adventure with Eda, and you are not only going to talk, you will confess to her." 

"Wha...what !" 

"Yes. Eda knows you will come, and will make sure King and Hooty don't get involve. They are busy planning how to murder Boscha so that won't be a issue. You will go and do it ok ?" 

"I....I" 

"Mittens I love you. So hear me out, this might be your final chance. Someone will come and they might not be as willing to let go of her as I did. You need to do it now." 

Amity gulped. 

"Ok."


	4. Mittens' Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has one final chance to get the love of her life, and she is taking it.

The week was an eventful one. 

The glares that she didn't know she was receiving stopped, and many offered their sympathies about what Boscha did. 

Boscha, she has never hated someone as much as she hates her. 

She celebrated when the news came out. Boscha has been expelled from Hexside. 

Expelling a student is something that Principal Bump will try his dam hardest to avoid. As expelling not only means that the student has no school, the student has no track, and therefore is not going to join any coven, and unless you are as skilled as Eda, that won't end well for you. That being said, Principal Bump really had no other choice on the matter. Boscha took it too far this time. 

Usually Amity would be horrified, but if it was any other student, not the one that poisoned her.

But of Boscha thinks that all she has to face is that, she is in for a rude surprise. Her parents are already working on pressing charges. Her mother is happy that she finally got to shut up Boscha's mother, honestly if she hates her so much, why did she made them friends ? 

In fact, Em and Ed told their parents a little lie, that Luz was the one that found out of the potion and got the cure to them. Mostly because she said their reputation and helped them defeat Boscha's families, Luz go their parent's approval. Something she never expected but was overjoyed. 

That's if she can actually be with her. 

Em and Luz still talked a lot, but as friends, her sister told her clearly, she has to take this chance. 

There is no more backing out. She has to confess, and she will.

If she gets rejected then so be it, but if she manages to get her, then she'll be the happiest in the world. 

So when school ended on Friday, she knew what she had to do. 

Luz hated being on a cast, but it was her own dam fault.

She got curious and disobeyed Eda's instructions, and it got her foot broken. 

There is something ironic, but she can't put her foot on that. Non pun intended.

Well, she has all of the time in the world to think about it, this cast is not going off, no adventures in the weekend. 

"Yo kid, it's me, can I come in ?" 

"Yes Eda." 

Eda came in her room. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"So, listen kid, I have been meaning to talk to you, how are you doing with the whole Amity potion thing." 

"I'm fine. I do wonder how she is handling it." 

"They said she was pissed and shaken when she got out of the potion. She punched Boscha in the face." 

"I kinda want to do that." 

"I got a call from Bumpy, she got expelled. And man even I didn't get expelled. Although the kid most be panicking, being expelled in here, it's not good at all."

"Why is it so bad, I bet that is not like in the human world." 

"Simple. If you aren't in school, you aren't in a track, and if you aren't in a track, you won't join a coven, and if you don't join a coven, and aren't as awesome as me, then you get petrified." 

"Oh." 

Part of Luz did feel sorry for Boscha, she can't imagine what she must be thinking. But the other part, she felt that she really deserved that.

"But that's enough about the actual prick, she won't be bothering you anymore. What we need to talk is about the other, the one that was a victim all the time." 

"Amity ?" 

"Yes. She's on her way right now, to clear the air with you and just....try to fix what Boscha broke."

"Amity......is coming here ?" 

"It's your choice to see her. I can tell her to come another day." 

"No....let her come in, I want to talk to her." 

"Ok Kid. And Luz ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"I know it's going to be hard, she can't be blamed for what happened all this months, but it was still her face and it hurts. But Kid, you two had something beautiful, if you think you have to let it go, then do it, but my advice, don't ended it." 

Amity walked to the Owl House feeling the weight of the world in her shoulders. Well she is carrying the weight of HER world. 

She has to try to fix this. In the end it's Luz's decision, but she is going to try. 

She took a breath when she saw the Owl House. Here it goes. 

She walked to the door and saw the bird. 

"Hey Amity !" 

"Hey...Hooty, is Luz ...can you ask her if I can ?" 

"Oh your sister and Eda letted her know you were coming, come in." 

What Amity didn't see was the three eyes following her.

Something that Hooty did see. 

Amity greeted Eda and King, and the former pointed her to Luz's room. 

"She's waiting for you." 

After what seemed an eternity, she was in front of Luz's door. 

"Come on Blight, no more backing down." 

She knocked the door. 

"Luz....it's me, can I come in ?" 

"Yeah, come in." 

Boscha tried sneaking into the Owl House. 

She had to stop that reunion, if Amity and Luz reunite, there is no stopping them from getting together. 

"Ok think Boscha, you only have two days before they send you to the reformation center, you are no longer in Hexide, what can I do to stop them from getting together." 

She had lost everything already, she lost her status, her friends, the respect of her parents, her school, and even her track. And if she doesn't act, she can loose Amity as well. 

Well she kinda already did. There is no way that Amity will go with her unless there is a miracle, but maybe she can open old wounds so that Luz rejects her. She's desperate and she knows it.

"Hello !" 

"Ah !" 

She turned around to come face to face with Hooty. 

"What are you......hey wait a second, you are the one that hurt Luz !" 

"I...I....!" 

" I can't let this go ! It's revenge time Hoot Hoot !" 

With that Hooty trapped Boscha with his body. 

"Hey let go off me you bird !" 

"And I am going to have my revenge by singing a song that my good friend Spinel thought me." 

With that Hooty started playing with Boscha, her magic useless against him. 

"That's right I heard the story over and over again, Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends !" 

Amity entered Luz's room and saw her. The girl of her dreams, looking at her. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Long time no see I guess. Since that potion took your will." 

"Yes, there is a reason why they are illegal after all." 

"I see why now." 

Awkward silence filled the room. 

"Ironic is it ?" 

"What ?" 

"First you were with the broken foot, and now I am." Luz said. 

"Well, if you put it that way, it's kinda ironic I guess." 

"Yeah." 

Ok, no more denying or waiting. Do it now Blight. 

"Luz I am SO sorry." 

"Amity, none of that was your fault." 

"But it was my face, and I was the stupid one that believed that Boscha really wanted to make amends. I messed up so badly and I hurt you, I hurt my best friend, the one I care so much for, and I didn't even know it, I am so sorry Luz, you have no idea." 

Luz carefully got up from her bed, and gave Amity a hug. 

"It's ok. It did hurt, but I know it's not your fault, it's all in Boscha. It wasn't you." 

Amity held her tighter as she cried, and Luz couldn't help but cry too. 

Both girls remained like that for 20 minutes. 

"Ok, I think that's enough tears, and I can't stand up for long, can you help me to bed ?" 

"Oh sure. Since when do you have a bed ?" 

"Eda bought it to me shortly after the potion thing, she didn't want me to sleep in the floor anymore." 

"That's good." 

Amity gently helped Luz in her bed. 

"Thanks." 

"It's nothing....so we are cool now ?" 

"Yeah, I am not going to end our friendship because if something that Boscha did." 

"Friends......Luz there is something else." 

"What ?" 

"I don't...I mean I want......You remember my note for Grom ?" 

"Oh yeah, you never told me who you were going to ask out." 

"I taped it back together, and I want you to read it." 

"Wait Amity you don't have to tell me, I was messing with you." 

"No no, I want you to read it." 

Amity gave Luz the note, the latter's eyes opened in shock.

"You wanted to ask me !" 

"I did, and I still would want to, if Grom was right now. "

"What ?" 

"I love being friends with you Luz, but the truth is, I want to be more ! I see you and you are beautiful, both in the outside, and specially on the inside. You did things for me no one else has done. You cared to know the true Amity Blight and helped me remain that person, and I can't be more grateful. Ever since you showed up my life has been improving more and more. You got threw my parents somehow, and convinced them to allow me, and Ed and Em, to choose our own friends. You got me my best friend, other than you, back. You got me to not only leave that group of jerks behind, but, except for the obvious one, you got them to change too and become genuinely nice and friendly. The list could go on and on and on, there is so much I want to say....but I can say it in one sentence. I love you Luz, I really do." 

Luz sat there shocked.

"But who I am kidding, why would you want to...." 

Luz interrupted her by kissing her, something she returned as soon as she could. 

It lasted for two minutes, the best two minutes in Amity's life. 

"I love you too Amity." 

"Really ?" 

"Yeah, that's why it hurt so much, because for a long time I wanted this ! Or the reason while Em and I, no offense to her, she's great, couldn't make it serious. Because my heart wanted only you." 

"Oh, so Luz....will you, you know, be my girlfriend ?" 

"Por supuesto que si sere tu novia querida." 

"I didn't understand." 

"I sad that of course I'll be your girlfriend sweetie." 

Amity blushed madly. 

"I...." 

"AAAAAAAH !" 

They turned to the window and saw Hooty "playing" with Boscha. Eda and King laughing. 

"Oh, that's right, I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends  
Oh, that's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends  
Gee, it's swell to finally beat her HOOT ! " Hooty sang. 

"Hahahahaha, that's so funny." Eda laughed. 

"Hey, leave some for me Hooty !" King yelled. 

Luz and Amity looked at each other. 

And started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !" 

Their hands didn't let go of one another during that time.

1 month after Amity confessed, things were finally back to good. 

Amity was unbanned from the Grudgby games, and made it up to Luz by not only inviting her to all of them, but buying all of the food that she wanted. They saw Willow finally play in her first official games, and boy did she nailed it. 

Seeing Hooty playing with Boscha was the last time they saw her. Her parents sent her to the Reformation Center, and fled to another area of the Isles to avoid more humiliation. No one knew how she was doing in that place, or what her now trashed future holds, and no one really cared. Most of the school, both students and teachers, were glad that the big bully is gone. Mrs. Blight was so happy with her rival gone, that she told Amity that she could marry Luz no matter what, when the time came. That was scary, but also relieving at the same time. 

Despite now dating Amity, Luz kept her very close friendship with Emira. There is no denying that the elder Blight girl was a big help in the potion nightmare. They still hunged out, and Amity tried to keep her jealousy at bay. But that feeling soon left when Emira met Viney, and fell hard for her. Now Emira has another girlfriend, and there is no more jealousy. 

Amity and Luz were close as ever, and the Blight girl refused to take risks when it came to her girlfriend. Even joining her and Eda in, dangerous but extremely fun adventures. 

Boscha tried ruining everyone's happiness for her own, but in the end she just ruined hers. But she did succeed in one thing. She wanted Amity to be happy.

And with Luz at her side, Amity is the happiest she has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this short tale. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I am not 100% satisfied with how this turned out. I'll probably do a longer and more detailed version of this story in the future. 
> 
> But for now, once again thanks you. I'll see you next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mittens and the Potion 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397964) by [Panda14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14)




End file.
